mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamdan McCrory vs. Josh Samman
The fight was Tamdan McCrory's long-awaited return to the UFC after six and a half years away. The first round began and they touch gloves. Samman lands a leg kick, McCrory looks for a takedown scrambling. Samman gets back up fully to the clinch. Tamdan knees the body. 4:00. Battling for position, Samman gets a trip to half-guard. Not exactly a good idea. 3:00. Samman seems to have a good top game. McCrory gets butterfly guard. Regains guard. Tamdan looking for an armbar, Samman defends, Tamdan goes for a triangle, turns on top to butterfly guard, 2:00, beautiful scrambles. Samman turns on top to half-guard, wow. A couple good left hammerfists. Tamdan thinking kimura. Sweeping with it, taking the back with it. Going for a reverse triangle from the back, going for an armbar now, 1:00. Love the chained-together submission attempts. Samman escapes, turns on top, half-guard, wow. A real good left under. Another. 15. Good double rights and lefts, more. McCrory stands to the clinch. R1 ends, 10-9 Samman, very fun round though. R2 began. They clinch early. Works for a single. McCrory thinking possible guillotine. Defending the takedown. Samman gets a trip, to guard. Samman lands a right. 4:00. McCrory works a loose rubber guard. Thinking omoplata. Samman escapes to side control. McCrory standing, rolls with something, on top to side control, holy shit, has the back. One hook. Beautiful scrambles. Working for a choke. 3:00. McCrory turns on top to half-guard. Lands lefts and rights. Left elbow. Butterfly guard. Half-guard. Three left elbows, right hands, lefts and rights. Samman throws a weak right hammerfist back. Samman sitting up. He seems to be fading possibly.. 2:00. Half-guard. Left elbow. Right hands under. Left elbow. Lefts. A big right and left. Guard. Samman lands a couple left elbows, another. 1:00. Tamdan lands a right. Passes to half-guard. 35. Isolating an arm for a kimura. Tamdan lands a right to the body. 10. Still looking for that arm. R2 ends, 10-9 McCrory, solid round. R3 began. McCrory blocks a high kick, they clinch. He knees the body. McCrory gets a sloppy hip throw. Seems to be the much fresher fighter. Lands a right under. Half-guard. Mounts. One hook on the back. Right elbow. Samman regains half-guard. Tamdan with three lefts. 4:00. Tamdan posturing up with big rights, left elbow. "Elbow!" Tamdan looking to pass. Lefts under. 3:00. Hard rights and lefts against the cage. Right elbow, left elbow, a couple rights and lefts. A few rights. Samman gets a nice reversal to butterfly guard. 2:00. Tamdan regains guard. Lefts to body from Samman. Tamdan thinking triangle, goes for an omoplata. Samman escapes right into a triangle. Tamdan working hard for it. It's deep. Two right elbows, another. Three more. Adjusting. 1:00. Cranking that triangle. Samman taps, holy shit. That is amazing. McCrory leaps the fence and high-fives Rogan. "I think I just got the hardest high-five of my life. I think he broke my hand." Lol. 4:10 R3.